Alpha Love
by 1-Miss-Kate1
Summary: What if Bella left for a year after Edward left and changed everything about her? What if when she came back she finds out sam uley imprinted on her in the forest that day, what happens when a certain vampire returns?
1. Home

**A/N – Can I just say this is my first fanfiction and it might not be that good but I'm going to give it a try please review and tell me what you think! Thanks **

**[DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Stephanie I only wish they were mine]**

**Description- What if when Edward left Bella she went back to phoenix for a new start but comes back after a year a new confident person only to find out Sam Uley imprinted on her when he found her lay in the forest, is she ready for love or will she lose this newly found confidence? What will happen if a certain vampire comes back?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Home**

"Would you like anything from the cart?" The overly persistent steward asked once again whilst deepening his voice in an attempt to be sexy, "no thanks, I'm fine" I replied as politely as I could, "if you need anything you know where to find me" He said whilst walking away.

A year ago that would have made me blush or hide behind my hair, hell a year ago a steward wouldn't even give me the time of day, let alone come over and flirt with me three times in one hour, but that was old Bella, new Bella is confident and, well trying not to be arrogant, pretty damn hot! Just thinking about the old me brings back unwanted memories

**Flashback:**

"I can't do this anymore dad I can't be here without him, I'm sorry but I just have to go and get my act together" I yelled whilst packing my stuff and avoiding the pain in my fathers eyes, "Bella you can't just leave because of a boy, I know it hurts now but believe me it will get better just stay please" He pleaded as I walked past him and downstairs towards the waiting cab.

"Dad just give me a year I promise you I will be back in no more than a year" he didn't look convinced " please dad just let me do this it wont be forever I swear, please" I begged

"ok but you call me every night and I want weekly updates on school and a year that's all you get Bells, I love you"  
"I love you to dad" and with that I left leaving Forks and all its memories behind, I left determined to change to show _… him _just what he gave up and then after a year I would come back and get on with my life.

**End of flashback**

So here I was a year later on the plane on my way back to Forks as the new and improved Bella swan, I have changed a lot over this last year my mahogany hair is still there but I decided it needed a little colour so I have 2 blue strands and 3 purple, I wear dark make-up which makes me look dark and mysterious, I work out and my stomach, arms and legs are toned and sexy, my boobs have gone up one cup size making me an average C cup and I now wear clothes that complement that perfectly and show all the right things without looking like a slut.

"We are now landing at Port Angeles air port, we thank you for flying with us and hope you had a comfortable flight" the pilot said over the tannoy , well no going back now, a new start back in Forks.


	2. Warm welcome

**A/N- Second chapter what did you think of the first sorry it was so short I will make this was longer I promise, please read and review.**

**[Disclaimer- I own nothing its all Meyer's]**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**2. Warm welcome**

"BELLS!"  
I turned my head to meet the familiar eyes of my father in his police uniform stood next to the cruiser, waving like a mad man, what can I say I guess some things never change.

"Daddy! Oh my god I have missed you so so much!" I said as I ran and hugged him, he hugged me back but his hug was more urgent as though he thought he could lose me at any second.  
" I'm so glad you're home Bella I have missed you so much, now come on everyone is waiting to see you" he said as he put my bags into the boot of the car and we both climbed in. "by everyone who exactly do you mean?" I enquired, "Well you remember Billy and his son Jacob" He asked and I nodded "and a few of Jakes friends and a few of your old friends from school, just a small get together nothing big" he said whilst grinning sheepishly.

"Yeh dad that is just a small get together maybe we should make it a medium get together and invite the rest of the town whilst we are at it" I said sarcastically.

"bit late for that now Bells we are already here" he said just as I realized we were already home, home to the small house at the edge of the forest, the same forest that my heart was once ripped from my chest and thrown away like a piece of worthless trash but that was in the past and I am now living my future.

I could hear the loud chatter and movement coming from inside the house, I have to admit I was a little nervous but nothing that I couldn't deal with because I was new Bella and new Bella is confident and doesn't get scared and faces things head on. So I strode forward and opened the door to be greeted by six big russet men, an old man in a wheel chair and some of my friends from Forks high.

"Wow! Bella we have missed you, I can't believe it, you're here after a whole year and wow you look different, I mean wow you look…. Hot!" Jake rambled on animatedly, I thought I heard a low growl from the group behind him when he told me I looked hot but maybe that was just my imagination or maybe just jet lag.

"ha thanks Jake its great to be back and thanks, I guess I look a lot different since the last time you seen me, thanks for coming by the way. Now are we gunna stand here and chat or are you going to introduce me to your friends" I chuckled as he realized his bad manners and started to introduce me to his large yet jolly friends  
" ok, so this is Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry and Sam" I shook hands with them all in turn when I got to Sam, something changed, when I touched his hands a shock ran through my body and when I looked into his eyes I felt like my whole world revolved around this one man, I would give up everything for him and all I wanted to do was kiss his sweet supple lips and start my life with him, "hello Bella!" Jacob shouted bringing me out of my trance, which I didn't understand to be honest I have just met this guy and am already planning a life with him that cant be normal can it?  
"Sorry, erm yes so hi. I'm going to go to my room and freshen up" I shouted before sprinting to my room, where I showered and changed into my favorite black skinny jeans and blue halter top, then re-did my make up and straightened my hair, before I returned downstairs hoping maybe before was just a lapse of intelligence on my part.

No such luck, as soon as I stepped into the room I could feel someone's eyes on me when I turned in the direction of the stare I was met with the same pair of dark brown eyes that captured me earlier on. So I did the only thing I could think of and turned towards my old friends and began to socialize.

An hour later everyone was leaving my house, including Sam, much to my dismay, my heart ached even thinking about him leaving me even just for one night.

I said goodbye to everyone as they started to descend from my house, but a certain person lingered around waiting for everyone else to leave.

When everyone was gone I turned to Sam "well I guess it's time for you to go, thanks for coming it was lovely to see you again on better terms this time " I said as I held out my hand for him to shake but as I did he grabbed my hand and pulled me flush against his chest.  
"It was certainly lovely to see you again Isabella and I defiantly think these terms are better" he replied before kissing me powerfully and passionately.  
The kiss continued until he ran his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly granted, our tongues fought for dominance which of course he won, he started to run his hands down my body stopping on my hips only to pull me closer, if possible, to his rock hard and warm body. Eventually I unwillingly broke the kiss.

"Erm… Sam we have just met kind of and isn't this a little soon I mean last time I heard you was with Leah Clearwater, I cant do that to someone its just not right , don't get me wrong I defiantly feel something between us but nothing can happen if you have a girlfriend" he stopped my rambling by putting my index finger on my lips as e began to explain " Bella, I need you for you I will do anything, I will end it with Leah it became more of a convenience anyway, just one night Bella please just give me one night to not think about anything and tomorrow I will end it with Leah and give you my full attention".

One night without worries, I could handle that but did I want to run straight into a relationship when a failed relationship is the reason I left in the first place, could I give love a chance again, but he isn't talking about love he is talking about one night together and then maybe something after that maybe its just about one night of sex, I could defiantly handle that when I left Forks I was a virgin but after a couple of months I met a guy called Dean who I started dating and eventually slept with. It was all good for a while till I found Dean in bed with my best friend Lizzy, we broke up and I got on with my life.

So I decided to go out on a whim and do what felt right, so I kissed him again with as much passion as last time, Charlie was asleep and his room was all the way down the hall from mine, so we didn't need to worry about him.

When we got to my room I locked the door and turned around to see the man who I needed with such desperation I felt as if my body was on fire, he was like a god his short black hair all russet and gorgeous, his body was toned and sexy, I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sam's lips crashed on mine, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he lay me down on the bed and began to pull off my halter top revealing my lacy blue bra, he looked wide eyed for a second but then recovered and continued to undress me as I began to pull off his shirt to reveal a very toned stomach.

SPOV (because you know you want it)

I couldn't believe how lucky I was, I was going to make love to Bella the girl I have been pining over for a year, I knew she was meant to be with me the moment I saw her in the forest on the heart wrenching night, as soon as I looked into her eyes that's when I knew I had imprinted and I just felt as if I needed to protect and love this girl.

I unzipped her jeans and pulled them off to reveal blue lacy panties that matched the bra she was perfect in every way "beautiful" I whispered and she dragged my pants with my boxers down letting my erection spring to life, she stared for a moment but regained her cool and began to stroke me, I couldn't take it anymore I needed her so I ripped off her underwear earning a giggle from Bella as she undid her bra, I stroked her folds as she moaned in anticipation, I dove my finger into her hot core "Sam fore play can wait right now will you please just fuck me, I need you!" that was all the encouragement I needed as I jumped up and thrust into her roughly but not rough enough to seriously hurt her. She moaned loudly as I set a steady and fast pace, the sex was animalistic and amazing she would moan my name every so often which just egged me on, I didn't think I could last much longer and then she surprised me by flipping us over and straddling me whilst keeping up with the fast pace I set, I was defiantly going to explode any minute but I wanted her to get her release first "Sam…. I'm not going to last much longer baby" she said in between thrusts "its ok baby cum with me" as I said this I could feel her walls tightening around me and she started to feel her release which made me fall right over the edge and meet my release at the same time, something I had never experienced before, we both rode out our orgasms before she collapsed on top of me, we lay there for about ten minutes before I heard her breathing become a regular pace and realized she was asleep, I started to feel my eyelids become heavy and whispered "I love you Isabella" before I drifted into the most peaceful sleep of my life.


	3. Imprinting?

**A/N- can I just say thank you to the people that have reviewed already and for the lovely responses, I'll try to please but I really am sorry if I don't **

**[Disclaimer I don't own anything I only wish I did]**

**3. Imprinting?**

BPOV-

I woke up warm and sweaty but in a good way I couldn't believe what happened last night is it strange that I only just met this guy but my feelings towards him are so intense that I would agree to marry him right here and now,  
wait whoa what marriage? Did I really just think that? Yes I think I did, do I love Sam? Yes I think I do.

I was brought out of my mental rant when Sam began to stir next to me so I placed a chaste kiss on his beautiful lips and walked into the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror and realized I had the biggest grin on my face ever, for the first time in a very long time I felt truly content. Other than contentment I felt something strange I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was defiantly something different this morning, I decided to push the thought to the back of my mind and have a good day with my new man, just then I realized at that moment he wasn't my man, he was Leah's man and I slept with him, I am no better than Lizzy and Dean, but he said he would break up with her; was that just an act to get me into bed? No he wouldn't do that, he couldn't, No.

I walked back into the bedroom only to find that my beloved was no where to be found "Sam" I whispered. No nothing, he left, he probably went back to his girlfriend, I began to sob uncontrollably. I promised myself I wouldn't let a guy do this to me again and here I am crying on my bedroom floor like a unwanted, used piece of filth because that's what it was he used me for his own selfish needs.

I wasn't going to be the victim again, No! I wouldn't do that to myself again, I am stronger and I can get over this. With that I stood up and got dressed in to my favorite worn out jeans and Black Sabbath band T-shirt, did my make-up and hair and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

About two hours later there was a knock on my door, I opened it and there stood Sam with a bunch of roses and a big shit eating grin on his face "morning sleeping beauty, you look ravishing today" he said as he gave me a chaste kiss and walked into the kitchen, to say I was shocked was an understatement.

"what are you doing here Sam" he turned and looked at me with confusion and hurt written all over his face,  
"what do you mean what am I doing here, I came to see my girlfriend" ok now I was the one who was confused "girlfriend, if I remember correctly your with Leah, its ok Sam seriously I understand guys sometimes stray from their women, I wont say a word you can drop the act" now he looked mad, he was shaking slightly "you think last night was just a dirty one night stand! Bella I meant every thing I said last night, in fact I was gone this morning because I told Leah it was over I ended it with her because I thought you wanted to be with me" I was in shock once again, I wasn't sure what to say, was thank you for getting rid of your girlfriend so we can be together appropriate?

Then he surprised me even more "I love you Isabella" WHAT! Did he just say he loved me, I replayed the scene in my head, erm yes, yes I think he did.

Love, what do I do? Do I say it back? Do I love him? In that moment I realized yes I do love him it's irrational and confusing but I truly think I am in love with this man.

I realized I had left him waiting long enough, he looked scared and uncomfortable, did he think I wouldn't say it back? "I love you to Sam"

SPOV-

"I love you to Sam"

Those five words just changed my life forever, it is truly complete now.

I needed to tell her about everything wolves, imprinting everything she deserves to know she just willingly told me she loves me, the least she deserves is to know everything about me.

"Isabella, I need to tell you something but I am not sure how your going to take it" she looked at me with worry in her eyes "ok, well you can tell me anything, I will always listen to you I promise" she stated "Bella do you remember the legends Jacob told you on that first day on the beach" "yes he told me some stories about your legends and about your tribe and he also told me about the…c.. cold ones" she choked out I could see it was difficult for her to talk about "yes well they are true Bella all the legends of our tribe are true, me, Jake and the guys we are wolves Bella, we protect our tribe from vampires, I am the Alpha wolf and chief of our tribe"  
she stared for a second and then gained her composure "ok" wait, what? Ok? I just told her I'm a wolf and all she has to say is ok shouldn't she be screaming and running.  
"what do you mean ok?" "I mean ok, I can live with that as long as you don't hurt people I am ok with that"  
"there's one more thing, when we wolves find our sole mate we just know we have to be with that person forever, it's called imprinting, Bella that day in the forest when I found you, I found myself also, I imprinted on you Bella"

Suddenly she blacked out and fell to the floor, _oh now she faints_.


	4. Unexpected

**A/N – hey sorry the chapters are so short I will try to make them longer I promise ok so on with the show**

[Disclaimer I don't own any characters at all]

4. Unexpected

BPOV-

I woke up totally confused, then I remembered what happened with same did he say he imprinted on me, so we have to be together almost like its been decided for us, but if the bond is that strong doesn't that mean he can't leave me.

I would give this relationship a shot, I'm going to let myself love again, wait where was Sam  
next to me was a note on the table

_Isabella,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up  
I had to patrol  
I'll explain later on  
wolf thing ____  
I love you_

your wolf man, Sam

Patrol? I would have to ask him about that, just at that moment I heard a knock at the door thinking maybe it was Sam, when I opened the door I was frozen in shock to find the one and only Leah Clearwater, Shit!

"where is he!" she screamed,"who?" I asked trying to sound confused but failing miserably, "you know exactly who I am talking about little miss 'I can swoop in and steal anyone's man whenever I please'" ok now bitch is gunna get a beat down! "ok now listen and listen closely, for starters I do not swoop I gracefully strut and secondly I didn't steal Sam he came to me very willingly may I add and thirdly GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE HO!" she looked shocked but then regained composure "fine ill leave but ill get him back one way or another he loves me! He is just with your pretty little ass until he gets bored and then he will come crawling back to me!" and with that she left.

**5 weeks later**

"Well Bella the test was correct you are in fact pregnant"

Shit! Pregnant with Sam's baby, what is he going to say? What if he doesn't want it? This is my child I can't get rid of it!  
Damn Sam and his bionic wolf sperm

"Thanks a lot Dr. Newton"

With that I left to tell Sam

When I got home no one was home so I called Sam

"Hello" he answered after the second ring, he sounded sleepy  
"hey do you think you could come over we need to talk"  
"why what's wrong? Are you ok" he sounded panicked  
"nothing is wrong just get your ass here now!" with that I hung up

five minutes later he came rushing in panicking "ok I'm here Bella what is wrong"

"I'm pregnant" he just stood there dumbfounded not saying a word  
"sorry can you repeat that" he asked "do I really have to"  
"please just repeat what you said" he was starting to piss me off now not only did he knock me up he kept asking me to say it out loud "Sam I am pregnant" suddenly he was holding me in a bone crushing hug  
"Bella do you know what this means" he squealed, seriously he squealed it! "Erm …. Yes we are going to have a baby" he grinned even wider, now on his knees hugging my stomach "a baby Bella we are having a baby, our baby, I am going to be a daddy! I cant believe it, I'm going to be the best daddy ever I will always be there for the both of you I promise I'm so happy, a baby Bella" I couldn't believe him, tears began to fill my eyes, he was really happy I thought he was going to leave me.

He looked up at me and noticed the tears "Bella are you ok what's wrong"  
"nothing is wrong every thing is right, perfect, I thought you was going to be mad and tell me you didn't want the baby" he looked shocked and slightly hurt by my comment " Bella why wouldn't I want our baby, it's a part of us we made that, I will never leave you Bella".

Later that night Sam went to patrol, I was lay on my bed just thinking about the events of today nothing turned out how I expected it I was genuinely happy but something didn't feel right, I felt cold.

Just then a pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me flush against their torso  
"hello love"  
I jumped up shocked and turned to look at the intruder, even though I knew who it was I had to look just to make sure and sure enough there he was lay on my bed, in my bedroom

Edward Cullen

"Edward" I whispered "the one and only love who did you think it was the boogey man?" he chuckled, it wasn't like the laugh I remember this laugh was cold and empty.  
"What are you doing here Edward you left you told me to move on so I have, I'm with someone Edward and I'm happy" he growled quietly "Bella I told you to move on but I cant handle it I love you I cant stand to see you with anyone else, you're supposed to be with me" he started to walk towards me as I was backing away until my back connected with the bedroom door, which at that moment I realized he has locked.

"Bella I'm back we can stop the act of you moving on, you know you will always be mine, remember we will be together for eternity Bella"

He continued to walk towards me

"eternity Bella" he whispered as he leaned towards me


	5. It will never be over!

**A/N- can I just say thank you for the great responses, this is my first story and I am not planning this I am just writing it off the top of my head if its bad please tell me so I can improve, thanks.**

**[Disclaimer I do not own anything]**

**5. It will never be over!**

BPOV-

He leaned towards me at a painfully slow pace, I had to do something to make him stop if I didn't he would change me and if he changes me I couldn't be with Sam and my baby, if not for me I would defiantly stop him for my baby!

"Edward please don't you don't understand" I pleaded he stopped leaning at drew his head back to look me in the eyes, "understand what my love, I thought this is what you wanted" I was beginning to get mad, how dare he just wander back in and expect me to be waiting for him, "this is what I _wanted_ past tense Edward, I have moved on I am happy, it's over Edward" anger flashed across his face " Bella, you are my life, it's not over, it will never be over!" he started to lean into me again so I did the only thing I could think of "IM PREGNANT" I screamed.

He stopped and looked at me again but this time he looked more disgusted than angry, he started to move away from me "you let another man touch you Bella! You are carrying another mans baby, you are supposed to be with me"

At that moment my savior, my life, my Sam crashed through the door "step away from her leech!"

They looked at each other for a moment before Edward spoke up "this is the guy you are choosing over me, a mutt Bella! Your carrying his disgusting child!" he was screaming like a mad man "yes leech, MY child, as in we are a family, she is with me now leave before I rip you to shreds!"

"No! she is mine, she belongs to me, she is coming back with me where she will have your pup, we will send him to you and I will change her into one of us, it will work, we will be together you were just a distraction"

He started to move towards me as Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back "do not touch her leech she is going no where with you, or we could just ask her what do you want Bella" he asked whilst turning to me at the same time Edward did "I want to stay here with Sam, have and raise my baby, I want a real family, just give me a chance Edward please"

Edward looked to me with full on pain in his eyes "fine I'll leave, if I can't have you then I don't want to exist goodbye Bella love" he said as he climbed out of my window.

"Are you ok Isabella, did he hurt you? Is the baby ok?"  
"Sam I'm fine, the baby is ok" just then my phone started to ring and called ID said Alice

"Hello?" "Bella its Edward, he's gone to the vulturi, he is going to ask them to kill him Bella"  
" Alice, he is going because I told him I didn't want him I have a family now what Edward does is his decision now he left my life over a year ago, I don't care what he does"

"Bella how can you be so heartless he loves you he left to protect you and this is how you repay the family, your family!"

"family means unity, it means sticking together not leaving at the first sign of trouble and as for Edward he can do what he wants coz me, my mutt and my pup are quite happy here, thank you very much!" and with that I hung up and left that family behind in the past.

"Bella are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes Sam I am fine seriously I am happy with you, I want to spend my life with you"

"I am so glad to hear you say that because, well I was waiting for the right time to do this" he said as he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket, which made all of the confusion I had turn into pure shock when he got down on one knee

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you so very much, I can't imagine my life without you, I cant wait to have a big family with you and for your stomach swell with my child, I cant wait for us to move in together which by the way you are moving into my house I live on my own anyway, will you marry me Isabella, say you'll be my wife"

I could think of a million things to say most of them embarrassing and cheesy but I said the one thing that seemed right "yes" he slid the ring onto my finger and pulled me into the biggest hug I could handle.

"Thank you so much I am officially content, I love you so very much"

"I love you to Sam, but can we get married soon I really don't want to be to fat on my wedding day"

"Of course my love anything for you"

We made love three times that night and my heart felt full I almost thought it could burst with such happiness

**1 month later**:

"are you ready Bells?" my dad asked whilst knocking on the door  
" yes dad come on in, I'm ready" he stepped into the room and looked at me wide eyed for a second then tears began to fill his face "oh my god Bella you look beautiful I hope Sam knows how lucky he is"

"I'm sure he does daddy, ready to go" I asked as we linked arms

"I could hear the wedding march as I walked to the back of the church where I was greeted by my three bridesmaids my three best friends Emily, Rosalie and Leah, I met Emily when shopping in La Push, Rosalie came back to see how I was doing when she heard I was pregnant I was more than happy to accept her she was the only one out of the Cullen's that told me how they truly felt from the beginning, and Leah was the one that surprised me the most not long after our 'conversation' Leah phased and imprinted on Jake who just so happened to imprint on her long ago so everyone was happy.

Edward didn't go to the Vulturi in the end, he decided it would be to much for his family to take, about a year later he met a woman called Tanya and they fell in love, I couldn't be more happy for them.

My life was perfect, my bridesmaids made their way down the aisle and I followed 5 seconds behind, as I entered the church I searched the crowd for the one face I wanted to see, when I met those big brown eyes and I knew this is where I was meant to be.

As I got to the end of the aisle my dad gave my hand to Sam and the ceremony began.

"Do you Samuel Uley take Isabella Marie Swan to be you lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" two words just made my life truly complete

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Samuel Uley to be your lawful wedded husband"

"Yes, I do "

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Sam you may kiss the bride"

And kiss me he did, we kissed like we had never kissed before even forgetting there was a crowd watching us.

I was Mrs. Isabella Uley and I couldn't be more happy


	6. Epilogue life

**A/N – I am sorry its such a short story but its my first I am going to start on a new story soon I just wanted this one to be a short but memorable one thank you all so much for reading!**

**[Disclaimer I do not own anything]**

**Epilogue- Life**

**3 years later**

"Amelia you better get off daddy and come and finish your dinner before I come and get you young lady"  
I shouted at my beautiful 2 year old Amelia who was a complete daddies girl, Sam just chuckled and placed Amelia back in her chair and sat in the chair next to her, I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"so how was your day mummy?" he asked whilst rubbing my bloated stomach, I was now 7 months pregnant with our second child, who we found out was boy, even though Sam wouldn't admit it I knew he really wanted a boy.

"well your daughter broke one of the photo frames in our room, she drew on the wall in the bathroom and she found it hilarious" Amelia was going through a phase of being naughty, Sam thought it was funny because he didn't have to deal with it he worked all day and when he got home she was to tired to do anything naughty not that she would in front of her daddy anyway.

"That's my girl" he said whilst grinning from ear to ear, I on the other hand was not grinning.

"Mamma, I'm done" she yawned "I'll bath her and put her to bed then me and you can spend some time together I promise" Sam said when he lifted Amelia out of her seat and took her upstairs.

I was frustrated and hormonal at the moment but my life was perfect I had my husband, my daughter, my son on the way, my friends and my family.

I was pulled out of my thought when a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist and hugged me close to him.

"I love you Isabella Marie Uley, you know that right?"

"I know and you know I love you to right?"

"How could you not I'm the Alpha wolf, you gotta love me" he joked as he kissed me passionately


	7. final AN

**A/N – can I just say thank you to everyone who read Alpha Love**

**It was my first fan fiction I am happy with the result **

**I will be writing a story about Edward and Bella **

**And I'm thinking of doing a few others if you have any suggestions they are all welcome thanks so very much**

**Robsessed17- also known as Katie-Vader**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
